


Life w/o Limits

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Life beyond measure, Meet Again, Wanna live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Priamfaya couldn't keep him away. It's hell to live with bad choices and worst outcomes, even when there are no better options.





	Life w/o Limits

He could die if one thing went wrong.

The ramp was a 90 degree curve.  
He was doing a double back flip while moving sideways.  
In the opposite direction was a 45 degree down slope for him to land.  


Pulling down the visor, Skull revved the engine.

He wanted it, that split second.  
Where time stopped and breath halted.  
A flash to a life beyond memory.

A spear to the chest.  
A dealer of death.  
A love lost to choices.

People in ruins.  
Kisses from the grave.  
An air so toxic it burned.

A good bye to family.  
Brothers and sisters alike.  
To all the world on fire.

From the ashes they may rise.  
For him, a split second.  
Again they meet.

Jasper let go of the handlebars.

The stage lights scorched.  
Adrenaline rich blood sizzled  
He did not want to survive.

He wanted more.  
Life at its fullest.  
He did what they could not.

For every heart that no longer beat.  
He lived for every breath.

For that split second, he remembered,  
and forgot it again in the next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
